Une si grande perte
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Un décès.... Résultat d'un challenge


**Une si grande perte**

Bobby, Jack et Lucy se tenaient prostrés dans la salle d'attente. Sur leurs visages, on pouvait lire une grande tristesse. Ils avaient appris deux heures plus tôt que Donna, la femme de Démétrius, venait d'être renversée par un chauffard et que son état était très grave. Ce fut Lucy qui lui annonça la nouvelle et aussitôt, ils s'étaient précipités à l'hôpital.

Leur ami se trouvait actuellement auprès de sa femme. D'après le médecin, les blessures étaient bien trop graves. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures. Demétrius avait demandé à la voir, pour rester auprès d'elle jusqu'au bout.

Ça faisait déjà 1h30 qu'ils étaient là, à attendre l'inéluctable. Sue, Myles et Tara étaient restés au bureau, Garrett ne leur ayant pas permis de tous s'absenter. Ils avaient parfaitement compris.

Lucy ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage. Elle ressassait dans sa tête l'annonce qu'elle avait dû faire à Dem. La chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais faite. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Bobby, qui avait passé un bras réconfortant autour d'elle. Une manière de se soutenir mutuellement sans doute.

Jack était assis près d'eux, tenant la main de Lucy d'un coté, tandis qu'il se passait l'autre main sur le visage.

Soudain, ils virent Demétrius arriver. Aussitôt, ils se levèrent et avancèrent vers lui. Celui-ci leur fit un pauvre sourire, semblant vouloir dire qu'il allait bien, mais la rougeur de ses yeux signifiait le contraire.

Dem : C'est fini.

Sa voix se brisa et malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put empêcher les larmes avoir raison de lui une fois de plus. Lucy le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il laissa le chagrin le submerger quelques secondes, avant de reprendre contenance et de se redresser. Lucy s'écarta un peu et alors qu'il se passait les mains sur le visage, il sentit une main sur chaque épaule, le geste de soutien de Jack et Bobby. Il les remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

Bobby : Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, surtout n'hésite pas.

Dem : Merci, c'est gentil.

Jack : J'ai pu joindre Garrett il y a ½ heure. Il te présente ses condoléances et m'a chargé de te dire que tu avais ta semaine de congés.

Dem : Bien. Tu pourras le remercier pour moi.

Jack : Bien sur.

Lucy : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Dem : Eh bien, j'ai des papiers à remplir, mais avant, il faut que j'aille l'annoncer aux enfants. Vous avez pu joindre leur école ?

Bobby : Oui, j'ai eu le Directeur au téléphone. Il a dit qu'il s'occupait de retenir les enfants jusqu'à ce que tu viennes les chercher. Il a promit de ne rien leur dire.

Dem : Très bien, merci

Lucy : Tu veux qu'on te dépose à l'école ?

Dem : Si ça vous dérange pas.

Bobby : Pas du tout.

S'ensuivit un silence durant lequel chacun réalisa pleinement l'ampleur du drame qui venait de frapper leur famille. Parce qu'ils étaient plus que de simples collègues, plus que des amis. Et même si Donna n'était pas souvent parmi eux parce que Démétrius voulait la protéger des horreurs de son métier, tous avaient conscience qu'ils venaient de perdre une amie. Elle laissait derrière elle un mari mais surtout deux adolescents, non préparés à une telle perte. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles pour la famille Gans, mais ils se jurèrent d'être toujours là pour eux.

Démétrius poussa un soupir avant qu'un faible sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

Dem : Vous savez ce qui me rend heureux malgré tout ? C'est que j'ai pu lui parler une dernière fois, être là près d'elle. Et lui dire que je l'aimais.

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, comme par pudeur. Les larmes aux yeux, ses 3 amis se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire d'autre maintenant que de continuer à vivre.

Bobby : On y va ?

Dem : Oui.

Bobby et Lucy passèrent devant, suivit de Jack et Démétrius. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les urgences, Dem s'arrêta soudain devant la salle où Donna était morte, vide à présent. Son regard se voilà quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

Dem : Jack ?

Jack : Oui ?

Dem : Tu te rappelles m'avoir dit un jour que tu donnerais tout ce que tu avais pour avoir une famille ?

Jack : Oui, je m'en souviens.

Dem : Alors n'attend plus. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Jack : De quoi tu parles ?

Dem : Tu le sais très bien Jack. Vous vous aimez tous les deux, tout le monde le sait, alors ne laissez pas passer la moindre petite chance de bonheur. La vie est courte Jack, et si tu ne fais rien maintenant, tu pourrais le regretter toute ta vie.

Jack ne put rien répondre car il savait que son ami avait parfaitement raison. Le drame qui venait de frapper Démétrius lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de faire face à ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait envisager de perdre Sue sans lui avoir dit tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il n'y survivrait pas.

Les deux hommes se firent face en silence quelques secondes, puis Jack fit un signe de tête à Dem, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait parfaitement compris et le remerciait de son conseil.

Ils se remirent en route pour rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendaient dehors.


End file.
